


East Meets West.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, Eye Sex, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, One True Pairing, Quotes Added., Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Spoilers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: East meets Western hospitality...Getting off...on the right foot!





	East Meets West.

Following their initial car chase antics, fist fight and formal introductions, in the gentlemen's urinals, they returned swiftly to that same location, after briefly learning more of each other in the café Gustav. 

Their eyes had told each other a very different tale!

Upon entering the urinals, Illya grabbed Napoleon and hurled him into a cubicle, slamming him against the door as he closed it behind them both. 

Illya pursued and pressured Napoleon's mouth into an urgent, frenzied kiss, Napoleon responded greedily.

Illya opened up Napoleon's trousers, slipping them down with his underpants. He couldn't help but notice Napoleon's erect cock, he spoke quietly.  
"Hmm what's interesting I conclude, is that your balls are at the end of a very long leash, I have never seen a cock of that length before, my own is somewhat shorter!"

Illya got out his own piece, and pushed Napoleon to his knees saying "What I'm about to feed you might taste a little bitter, never the less your going to have to swallow it!"

Napoleon took Illya's generously aroused cock into his mouth, tongue tasting and teasing the mouthful, until it erupted with gusto deep down his throat. He coughed and spluttered as he swallowed all of Illya's cum.

Almost immediately their roles were reversed. Napoleon rose to his feet and Illya bent low. 

Illya said. "Where are you going with this? Don't kill your partner on your first day!"

Illya struggled to take all of Napoleon's huge throbbing cock down his own throat, never the less, he sucked and chewed on Napoleon's long pole, until an orgasm was finally achieved, Illya swallowed the spurting down, all in one gulp.

Napoleon smiled and said. "Smoothly done!"

They both swiftly made themselves presentable, feeling somewhat embarrassed by these events.

Later they shared a relaxing toast, to their new found (touching) partnership, both ready willing and able to sail off into the sunset together, forevermore.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this idea has been written already.  
> There were too many fic's to check out.  
> I have had it in my mind for a few years!


End file.
